


I Understand What Lust Is Now.

by kateyes085



Series: Through the Years [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3881500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot comes home from a business trip and Evelin makes a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Understand What Lust Is Now.

~*~ 

The flight from Mexico was agonizingly long.  Eliot just wanted to take a shower and wash off this filth and curl up in bed with his Evie and sleep for a day or two.  Eliot quietly let himself into their apartment, making sure to lock up behind himself.  He quietly crept into their room and saw Evie quietly sleeping on her side of the bed wrapped around his pillow.  He smiles as he quietly drops his suitcase in the corner and makes his way to the bathroom for his long awaited shower.  

Evelin hears the shower turn on and startles awake briefly.  Why would someone break into our home to take a shower?  _Eliot_ , she smiles and jumps out of the tangle of sheets and blankets and makes her way around the bed to the bathroom door.  When she opens it, steam billows out and the light fills the darkened bedroom in a hazy glow.  She makes her was to the shower stall and opens the glass door.  More steam flows and encases her Eliot.  He turns with a start and then smiles a tired but warm smile at her.  Water sloshes down his body washing away a trail of soap and shampoo that he had been rinsing from his recently cut hair.  

Eliot watches as she bites her lip in contemplation.  Obviously making up her mind, she steps into the shower with him.  Her hair is braided over her shoulder as she does each night.  Her nightgown is a simple cotton sleeveless with three little buttons, buttoned up around the neck and it travels down to just below her knees.  The spray from the hot shower soaks through the cotton and it clings to every curve of her ample body.  He snakes his arm around her waist and pulls her towards him.  She lifts her head and seeks his kiss as she stands up on her tiptoes to reach him.  

Soft, gentle, hungry kisses follow as she runs her fingers through his shortened hair and smiles into the kiss as he purrs and leans into her touch, “I missed you Eliot,” she tells him.  “I dreamed about you will you were gone,” she admits.  She bites her lip again before she says, “I dreamed about you touching me Eliot,” she whispers.  Eliot gulps and whimpers as his cock twitches in response.  She looks down and runs a finger down his twitching member.  She leans down and pulls off her sodden nightgown and drops it in the corner.  “May I touch you now Eliot?” she asks blinking innocently up at him through her lashes.  

Eliot growls “Fuck yeah,” under his breath and pulls her forward by her neck to ravage her mouth.  Evelin moans softly and responses to his kisses.  She pulls away and peppers kisses along his neck and down his shoulder to his nipple, which she worried with her mouth and teeth making him groan loudly.  No one ever played with his nipples until Evie found out how sensitive they were.  She loved to play with them to make him squirm; one time he even came quite embarrassingly because of it.  She continues placing feather-light kisses down his torso to his bellybutton.  She sucked and worried the skin beneath with her teeth nearly making his knees buckle.  She delicately wrapped her fingers around his cock and licked it from top to bottom and suckled softly at the top.  “Evie,” he whines.  “Baby you don’t have to do this,” he offered, gently cradling the back of her braided head.  Did not mean it in the least, but he had to offer as she had never done this nor had he asked.  

“You have tasted me before Eliot and I want to know what you taste like.  Will you let me?” she asks eagerly. 

“Of-of course baby.  If it is too much, you just stop.  I won’t be mad,” he assured her with shaky fingers gently caressing her cheek.  She smiled brilliantly up at him from her position on her knees between his feet.  _Too much … too much … I’m not gonna make it and I’m gonna blow my load all over her lovely smiling face … FUCK_ , he whimpers. 

Evelin gently wraps her fingers around the base of his cock again and starts licking and kissing his cock, suckling.  She then lets his cock slide into her mouth.  Her tongue flicks the tiny slit and laps the bead of fluid that leaks forward.  From above, she can hear Eliot groan and curse as his fingers spasm in hair.  She experimentally pushes forward taking more of him in her mouth.  She tightens her lips and sucks harder as she draws back.  “Oh Jesus,” Eliot cries one hand slamming against the tiled wall to support himself.  She increased the bobbing motion trying to get more and more of him into her mouth.  What she could not reach, she ran her fingers up and down the rest of his shaft.  She became adventurous and ran her fingers around and cupped his testicles, fondling them and gently squeezing.  “Oh Christ, Evie!  I need … I need,” he babbles. 

“What do you need Eliot?” Evelin asks looking debauched; a glistening, wanton, water sprite at his feet sent to torture him.  

“Gotta come,” he groans loudly. 

“Okay,” she replies taking him in her mouth again and bobbing faster and sucking harder, her tongue swirling around and rubbing against the sensitive vein mercilessly.  

“Wait!  I … Evie!” he yells as he climaxes.  Evelin chokes delicately but swallows his release.  He collapse on the floor of the shower and gathers her in his arms as he pants and shivers through the aftershock of his climax.  Evelin tenderly kisses his face and soothes him.  Eliot’s fingers stroke and wander absently up and down her body.  Evelin murmurs and squirms as she holds him to her.  She groans as he brushes his fingertip gently inside her.  “Fuckin’ made you hot didn’t it Evie, working me up and makin’ me come like a teenager,” he murmurs against her temple.  Evelin whimpers weakly and nods from her sheltered position in his the crook of his shoulder.  

Eliot shuts off the shower, gathers her up in his arms, and tells her to grab the towel as he walks past it and goes into their bedroom.  He stands her by the bed and quickly dries her off then himself.  “On the bed Evie,” he says gently.  She blinks at him in confusion and sits down.  “Up towards the headboard.  Turn around and grab the headboard honey,” he instructs her.  Evelin blushes darkly in the hazy light but does as instructed.  

She gives a slight shudder when his big, rough hands smooth the skin down her back and curve around her backside.  He squeezes the flesh and moves her hips around so she is tugged back and up in the right position.  “Oh yeah … that’s perfect baby,” he murmurs in her ear as he curves his body over her back and his big arms wrap around her waist.  One hand moves down between her legs to stroke the soft flesh there.  She is already dripping wet from earlier.  “Tell me you want me now baby,” he purrs in her ear.  

Evelin whimpers and whines as she presses back against him.  “Eliot.  I want you.  I want you inside me.  I missed you so much,” she confesses.  “I touched myself while you were gone,” she continues bearing down on his questing fingers and with a whisper admits, “like you touch me.”  

Eliot was positioning himself at her entrance when she confessed.  He growls and pushes all the way in until he bottoms out.  Evelin cries out and claws at the headboard pushing herself back to him her head leaning back on his shoulder.  “Oh God!  Eliot.  Yes,” she cries tightening around him.  

“Yeah,” he groans.  “Hold on baby,” he instructs and Evelin tightens her grip on the headboard as he starts to pound into her.  Her head falls forward as she pushes and pulls herself on his cock.  “Oh, that’s my girl.  Shit that’s hot,” he babbles as he pounds into her listening to her soft oh’s echoing through the room.  He moves his hand up between her breasts and wraps an arm around her waist as he sits back on his knees.  Evelin screams at the sudden change in position and the intense sharpness of the pleasure.  Eliot maneuvers one hand down between her legs with two fingers rubbing her clit and one hand moves up to wrap around her neck with two fingers press against her lips.  She opens and sucks them in blindly licking and working the digits.  “Look at you baby.  You’re all full up of me.  Fuckin’ and suckin’ me down,” he murmurs against her temple.  Evelin starts shaking and crying and bouncing hard in his lap.  “Fuck, fuck … that’s it work for it baby.  Come for me baby,” he growls as her hips snap hard against him and everything tightens and whitens out.  

As they come too, they are lying stretched out towards the foot of the bed and Eliot has Evelin wrapped up in his arms on his chest.  He ignores the tears that are leaking from his own eyes as he murmurs, “Love you Evie.  Love you so fuckin’ much it hurts.  Always have always will.” 

Evelin gently maneuvers herself around so she is lying on top of Eliot facing him.  She smiles brilliantly as the remnants of her tears stream down her face, “And I love you too Eliot Spencer,” she says kissing him sweetly on his lips before she lays her head on his chest.  

Eliot absently strokes his fingers through her hair as his body hums and thrums from two intense back-to-back orgasms.  “Eliot?” Evelin asks. 

“Yes Evie,” he replies. 

“I understand what lust is now,” Evelin declares.  Eliot groans loudly and hugs her closer muffling her giggles into his chest. 

~*~


End file.
